


Full of Mischief

by apyewackety



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Fondling, M/M, foot kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: Well, he is full of something anyway...
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	Full of Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Many apologies for the title. Hope you dig it in spite of it! ;)  
> (background is a swiped modded screenshot)


End file.
